Tales of Destiny
by BlackShadowedRoses
Summary: Sequel to A Little Hero. After a tragic accident, Amez no longer wishes to be the Firebolts leader, as she feels the accident was her fault. Gardevoir grants her wish, but leaves her with the warning: 'you cannot run from destiny'.
1. Preface

Preface 

Was this a dream? It had to be; she haunted his dreams and his mind day and night, the guilt and sadness at seeing her loving face and knowing she was no longer with him eating him up from the inside.

He tried to run to her, the angel who sat before him just out of reach, but his legs wouldn't move, leaving him stuck and tormented by the image before him. So close, after all this time, and yet, so far.

Reaching out a hand to desperately try and touch the saintly vision before him, he grabbed nothing, nothing but nothing, his empty hand just another emphasis to show how truly alone he was.

No words came out of his mouth when he tried to call her name; this was no dream, this was a nightmare. The one time he saw her without being plagued by the images of his guardian angel's death, and he couldn't move, immobilised on the spot.

She looked up at him from where she sat, her innocent voluminous eyes wrought with sorrow, her pretty face twisted into agony for what was to come.

'Please, there isn't much time! A huge danger is coming, and a Hero is destined to arise and lead the Fighting Ones to victory. You're part of that prophecy, and you must protect your loved ones! Remember your promise…'

And she was gone, the pure vision disappearing, after only a few precious seconds together. Fate was cruel; it had taken his friend away from him, years later finally showing her to him in a somewhat peaceful way, and then snatched her back, leaving him alone… Again.


	2. Prologue

**A/N: This takes place two years after 'A Little Hero', so Amez is now fifteen. Enjoy! **

**Rose**

Prologue 

Gardevoir smiled from where she sat, as she gazed into her glass sphere: a large crystal ball, the swirling mists within its core a white counterpart to the greyness that surrounded her. Her elegant gown played with the mists, bellowing slightly, as her ruby eyes scanned the depths of the sphere, as she waited for her desired answers to unfold.

She occupied a table, made up of the swirling mists of the Spirit Realms, the world where she and other spirits like herself resided. The Spirit Realms were strange places, and that is because it isn't just one world, but many worlds all stemming off the one, however, the worlds were created by those who enter them, predominantly leaving the opportunities of the Realms endless, and dangerous. That's why the Spirit Realm, in ordinary station, was nothing more then vast, grey mist for all directions. It was up to the visitor to paint there world when they arrived with their mind, like an artist painting from their palette.

From where she sat, she emanated a soft green glow, lighting up the grey with green for a short way, before the colour died and the mists returned to grey again, swallowing any light that came in contact. Here, bleak greyness ruled all. They say 'silence is golden', not here, in the Spirit Realms silence was grey. Visitors, and spirits alike, had to be strong to survive their time in the Spirit Realms; they had to be of strong mind to withstand the nothingness, or otherwise they would go insane. That was the test of the Spirit Realms, for they only allowed those who possessed strength of the mind, and not that of body, to traverse the infinite possibilities, and they needed to be on their guard at all times, since no-one knew what would happen in the world of Spirits.

'Show me Amez's future,' Gardevoir whispered softly.

The sphere responded instantly, its white mists parting to reveal the apparent outlook of the one named Amez. The image that appeared was that of a normal-looking Eevee, who was lying with her eyes closed on a fur mat, her dark fur blending into her surroundings, with a Pikachu sitting beside her, stroking her back as he eagerly watched an egg that stood before them. The egg was also dark brown, the exact match of the Eevee's fur, with dashes of yellow, the same fur colour as the Pikachu. After a few moments, the egg began to shake, causing Pikachu to shake the Eevee, prompting her to open her eyes, which were a dazzling stained-glass green; Amez, the human-turned-Pokemon, and savoir of both the Pokemon world and the Spirit realms. They watched in delight as the egg cracked open, hatching into an adorable baby Jolteon; a tiny Pokemon that resembled its mother in shape, but with the yellow bristled fur of its father. Pikachu scooped up the baby, bringing it over to Amez, who smiled warmly as she nuzzled her child, tears of joy in his eyes as he held them both close to him.

Gardevoir smiled at the sight, but couldn't help the sad tug at her heart. She, too, had had a baby of her very own once. However, when she took a curse in order to save her friend's life, she'd had to give her little girl up, as living Pokemon could not live in the Spirit Realms, especially those that haven't even taken their first breathe of life, as her baby hadn't even been born at the time. So she had sent her baby way, to another world all together, to live with a family that would be able to provide for her and support her. Thirteen years later she was finally reunited with her daughter, when her daughter was called back to her roots to save her home world, yet her daughter would never know her real mother, instead only knowing what she was told: that she had been born into a family that saw her as an outsider, who now had no idea she even existed, because she refused to return the human world, wanting to stay in the Pokemon world, where she was revered as a hero.

A distant roar suddenly rang through the air, the abrupt break of the silence enough to cause the sphere to roll off the table and smash to the ground, shattering into many shards in mere nanoseconds. Gardevoir looked down at the remains of the once happy future that had been contained within the crystal ball, a grave look on her face.

'It appears the future has all of a sudden just become a lot darker,' she stated ominously.


	3. Unrequited Love, Inevitable Death

Chapter 1: Unrequited Love, Inevitable Death 

'Are you sure this is the right place?' Pikachu asked, the little yellow mouse doubtful.

'Positive. My instincts led us here, and they have never been wrong,' Absol replied.

Team Firebolts were currently standing in the mouth of a small, crumbling, unexplored cave; the entrance was tiny, not hard to miss amongst all the fallen dust and debris. Absol, the 'brains' of the Firebolts to a certain extent, due to his internal encyclopedia of knowledge, had awoken to find his disaster-sensing instincts going haywire, and immediately demanded that an exploration be sent off to inquire. They were a top, Lucario-ranking rescue team, and did their rescue work on their own terms, moreover their leader, Amez, and been more than happy to comply with Absol's request. That was what had led them here, to this seemingly innocent cave.

'If you're sure,' Amez shrugged, and led the way in.

Her two team mates followed her, single file. Inside, they were in a low ceiling tunnel, only just wide enough to allow all three of them to walk side by side. The rocks were a strange metallic black, with occasional dashes of silver and grey, and the dust beneath them was composed of soft fine grains, unlike the usual dirt that occupied the average cave floor.

'Could that be metal?' Amez questioned Absol as she indicated a large silver patch on the rock wall.

Absol frowned, 'It's possible, but I don't know how it could wind up here. It's not physically possible for pure metal to be found embedded into rock, and this cave is apparently unexplored.'

At his now suspicious look, Pikachu gulped nervously. 'Is it really a good idea for us to be here, if that's the case?'

Absol nodded furiously. 'We must, it's our duty as a top rescue team to investigate these cases!'

'He's right, Pikachu. Besides, aren't you curious as to what we might find? And you never know, Absol's instincts could've been a hoax this time,' Amez giggled as she led the way forward again.

'I will not dignify that comment with a comeback, except that I can assure you that my instincts have never been wrong,' Absol huffed.

'That's because you can't think of one,' Amez snickered. Absol just stuck his nose up at her indignantly.

'I still don't think this is a good idea…' Pikachu mumbled.

Amez glanced at him, surprised and concerned, but continued walking. 'This isn't like you, Pikachu. Normally you're the first one to volunteer for a rescue or exploration like this. Is something wrong?'

He shook his head slowly. 'No, it's just… well, let's just say _my _instincts are telling me- hey, what's that?' he pointed ahead of them.

By now the team had walked quite a way into the cave, which had opened up into a very large cavern. There were no other tunnels leading off the cavern, as the entire far wall was made up of what seemed to be the remains of some kind of machine, which was what Pikachu was referring too. It looked as though it had originally been a screen of some sort, with a vast array of flashing buttons surrounding it, but at some point the screen had been broken, leaving a bunch of frazzled wires hanging out. His team mates noticed the strange machine instantly; what they didn't notice was the creeping spider web that had materialised behind them and blocked the only exit.

'What _is_ that?' Amez repeated, after a few moments of simply staring at it, wondering how it was possible that Pokemon could acquire such futuristic technology.

'I…have absolutely no clue,' Absol was flabbergasted, never in his life of wondering the world had he seen such a thing as that eccentric device.

'Maybe it's like a charging…thing, for electric-type Pokemon?' Pikachu guessed, holding his paws out in a gesture of puzzlement.

'Fools!' a sudden voice broke out, causing the Firebolts to retreat back, only to find themselves stuck in the spider web.

'We're in trouble,' Absol muttered when he saw the sticky substance, closing his eyes as if in defeat.

'Why? It's just as a spider web,' Amez turned to him curiously, as she tried to wriggle herself free.

'Monster!' Pikachu squeaked in terror, pointing ahead again.

Amez followed the direction of his arm, and gasped in horror, for sliding down on a single strand before them and landing in front of the machine, was a colossal spider, almost fifteen metres in height. It had a blood red body and face, which also mirrored in its purple eyes pupils, with two black stripes on its back, and a white horn on its forehead with matching mandibles coming out of its mouth. It had two grotesque long legs on either side of its body, striped with purple and green, and two more coming off its back. The team could only stare at it with a mixture of fear and dread, unable to move, petrified to the spot.

'I am Ariados!' it announced in a raspy, creepy, almost ghostly voice that sent chills up the Firebolts spines. 'I came to this cave to seek refuge, and found this machine still in working order, but when I came in contact with it, it set of an electric shock, which enveloped me and caused me to mutate into this!'

'We can try and help you!' Amez spoke up, despite the fact that she was completely terrified. 'We're a rescue team. Team Firebolts, we can-'

'Silence! You only say that because you fear me, pity me. I don't need help; I now have the power of world domination in my very grasp! Pokemon as a race are weak creatures, but with mutation our power can intensify. Why not join me? We can conquer this world first, than move on to others. Soon we shall be supreme rulers of the universe!'

'Never!' Absol cried, ripping free of the web's grasp and running straight for Ariados, flames billowing from his mouth in his Flamethrower attack.

But the flames only died out as soon as they came into contact with Ariados' skin. 'Imbecile! You will pay for challenging me!' he roared, before sending a sinister beam of blinding pink and green light from his mouth, getting a direct hit on Absol.

Absol cried in pain as he was thrown back forcefully, hitting the wall and collapsing to the ground, his eyes squeezed shut. Another spider web crept along the wall surrounding him, wrapping around him and trapping him to the wall in a blanket of sticky thread. Seeing this, Pikachu growled, his cheeks crackling with anger, while Amez could only watch on, unable to fully comprehend what she was seeing.

Ariados laughed wickedly. 'Do you still wish to fight me? Then so be it!'

At that, Pikachu leapt forward out of the web and dived out of the way of Ariados' Signal Beam, using his speed as he ran on all fours to out run his enemy's attacks. When he got close enough, he conjured up his Thunderbolt attack, sending his own beam of electricity at the oversized spider, but to no avail. Just like with Absol's Flamethrower, when his Thunderbolt came in contact with Ariados, it was diminished instantly, as if someone had placed a lightning rod nearby.

'Do you really think that if it was electricity that made me this way, that I would not have an immunity to it?' Ariados asked mockingly, amused at the attempts of the yellow mouse.

Pikachu growled again, and scampered underneath Ariados' body to avoid being stepped on, which began a game of cat and mouse. No matter how much Pikachu tried, none of his attacks seemed to do any damage whatsoever, no matter what move he used.

Knowing there was no point in trying one of her own attacks on the mutant, Amez desperately tried to think of another way to inflict damage as she watched the giant spider try to attack Pikachu, but thankfully wasn't succeeding due to his large size and Pikachu's speed, which was how she noticed a pile of fallen rocks behind them, next to the machine. _If attacking moves don't work, then maybe a physical element will? _

With Ariados distracted, she managed to escape the spider web and quickly but quietly scoot around the cavern, keeping close to the wall, the other opposite side to where Absol lay unconscious. Her dark fur helped her camouflage in with the black rock, and she went un-noticed by the spider and Pikachu, just as she'd hoped.

She reached the pile of rocks, and as quietly as she could began to shuffle through them, looking for one that was sharp enough to penetrate Ariados' skin, but light enough for her to lift. Because of her task, it meant that her back was turned, meaning she couldn't see the fight going on behind her, and had to rely on her hearing alone to process what was happening.

The sound of Pikachu's cry as he was thrown through the air only egged on her, as she desperately tried to find her weapon, her tiny paws overturning everything in sight.

'Toxic!'

'Amez! MOVE!'

Time seemed to slow down for the little Eevee as she turned around to find Pikachu galloping straight for her, pushing her harshly from where she stood when he reached her, causing her to fall sideways and slide backwards a couple of meters as a purple orb hit him square in the chest, just missing her. He crumpled over, clutching his stomach as he breathed heavily, blood trickling from the open wound that appeared on his chest. _Pikachu, he…took the attack that was aimed at me! _

'How sentimental,' Ariados hissed. 'I have wasted enough precious time fighting you pathetic beings; thankfully you won't be around much longer to interrupt my plans. My poison is lethal; I'd say he has about another minute or so of life left, so say your goodbye Amez. Farewell, Team Firebolts, we _won't _meet again!' he sneered, a raspy, malicious sound, before turning, ripping out the remains of the machine out from the wall with his back legs, and scuttling straight through the rock wall that had been their entrance, smashing through it like it was nothing more than paper, machine and all.

Due to that, the cavern's roof began to crumble; the two holes that Ariados had created breaking through the foundation that held the canopy up, causing rocks and boulders to fall, signifying the short amount of time it would take until the whole cavern would cave in. But Amez didn't care about that. She got up and ran straight for Pikachu, who had collapsed fully and was lying on the ground in a tight ball on his side, groaning.

'Pikachu? Pikachu! Why did you do that? I thought we discussed about doing reckless things!' Amez cried as she leant over him, trying to get a closer look at the gash in his chest.

He opened his eyes and smiled weakly. 'You have to ask? Amez, I love you,' he said calmly, as he sat up and softly kissed her on the check.

Amez was stunned into silence, shocked, unable to react, until his body finally gave way and he fell backwards, his eyes closing and his breathe irrevocably stopping.

'NO!' she burst into tears as she fell on top of Pikachu's corpse, burying her face in his chest. 'Please no, please no, please no!' she begged, her tears soaking his already cold, bloodstained form.

'Amez!' Absol called to her, who had come round and was dashing between the falling rocks to reach them.

'Why? Why don't my tears heal him?' Amez sobbed, clutching Pikachu to her chest.

'Because he has already gone, he no longer needs his body,' Absol bowed his head, compelling Amez to cry even harder, as if there was by some chance that what Absol was implying wasn't true.

'Amez, we must get out of here now! It isn't safe!' Absol ordered, looking around at the exit that was gradually becoming smaller and smaller.

'No, I won't leave him!' she yelled back, refusing to let go of Pikachu's lifeless body.

Absol growled, and yanked Amez back with his scythe, carrying her by the fur on the nape of her neck in his mouth and running for the exit, her screaming at him to turn back, but it was too late. The duo barely made it out of the cave alive as it collapsed behind them, nothing but a pile of rock to show what catastrophic event had just taken place within it. The twosome looked on with sad eyes, as the sun set over them, casting the world in shadow. Amez let one more tear fall, staining the dead earth below her feet as she lifted the Firebolts team badge over her head, teleporting them back to their team base.

-XxX-

They appeared before the base, the dark, cold, cloudless night reflecting their hearts, regarding the past event that had just been unraveled. Amez tucked the badge away in her cream-colored fur ruffle, while Absol coughed softly.

'I saw…what happened,' he spoke hesitantly, 'Do you want me to stay with you tonight?'

Amez shook her head, her green eyes glassy and emotionless, and her stance rigid as the night breeze played with her fur.

Absol merely nodded. 'If you're sure you want to deal with it alone tonight, then. But if you need me, you know where to find me. Goodnight, Amez,' he said stiffly, clearly not wanting to leave, but Amez had already turned and entered the base, the door closing behind her without a word of parting.

He sighed, a morbid, melancholy look on his face, his heart going out to the little Eevee, before turning around and heading to his home, not before casting one last sad look over his shoulder. Looking up at the sky as he walked on, he watched the stars twinkling bitter sweetly over his head. _Rest in peace, Pikachu. _

Inside, Amez walked silently over to her sleeping mat, Pikachu's last words replaying in her head, and sat down, silent tears beginning to pour down her face again, which reminded her of how her tears had too late to revive him.

"_Pikachu? Pikachu! Why did you do that? I thought we discussed about doing reckless things!" _

"_You have to ask? Amez, I love you."_

_Pikachu had said it wasn't a good idea to enter __that cave, and he was right! Why didn't I listen to him? I practically forced him in there! And when he was fighting Ariados I just watched! What was I thinking, that a mere rock would cause some damage, I shouldn't have let him fight that monster on his own! And he took the Toxic attack that was meant for _me_, it's my fault he's gone! No wonder my tears didn't revive him…I'm a murderer…_

'I'm so sorry Pikachu! Please, forgive me!' she whimpered quietly to herself, the images of his death flashing repeatedly through her mind.

She was traumatized, unable to rid herself of the guilt that swam within her. She felt as if someone had poured acid in her stomach and it was eating away at her insides, and nothing would ever cure it. Nothing _would_ ever cure it, because Pikachu was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Pulling out the Firebolts team badge again, she was reminded of the day she had first met Pikachu, which caused her to throw the badge to the floor in a mixture of shame and disgust, at herself.

'I don't deserve to be the Team Firebolts leader anymore! I don't _want _to be!' she begged to the Heavens above, as if some higher Deity was up there listening and could somehow grant her wish, even for as murderer like her.

'Are you sure about that?' Gardevoir's voice asked, the green girl materializing beside her in her wispy Spirit form.

'Yes Gardevoir! Pikachu _died _because of me! What kind of a leader allows that to happen?' Amez sobbed, literally holding herself together to stop her from falling apart.

'If that is what you wish,' Gardevoir said solemnly as she clapped her hands together softly, a green light surrounding the two of them.

Amez watched the inside of the base swirl around her, the dark wood beams and white flowers fading into brown and green trees, the fur mat beneath her molding into grass, and the air becoming thicker and muggy, like a swamp. Within two seconds, she was no longer seated in her cozy team base, but was now sitting between a group of trees and in forest unlike any she had seen in the Pokemon world. The trees were tall and thick, as burgundy brown meeting as dark green, an eerie silence echoing through them.

'We're not in the Pokemon world anymore, are we?' she sighed.

Suddenly her paws felt like they were on fire, a searing pain erupting on both paw pads. She looked down, and gasped, for now she didn't possess her two brown Eevee paws, but her human hands! On her right palm, inked into her skin like a tattoo and taking up the whole centre of her hand, was the Firebolts team badge, glowing a deep bronze-gold against her pale skin. On her left palm was a small, black silhouette of an open rose on a stem. Bringing her hands up to feel her face, she looked down and saw that indeed, she was no longer a Pokemon, but a human, wearing the exact same black top, jeans and converse from the very day she had left the human world and entered that of Pokemon.

She could feel her dulled senses; she could barely see anything through the trees, the darkness of nighttime blocking everything from her frail human view, while the muggy swamp smell overwhelmed her nose. If she had still been Eevee, she could have easily scouted the area for miles, even in the dark, as well as used her precise hearing to pick up the noises of any far-off danger, but now all she heard was the occasional snap of a twig. All of the sudden, she missed her fur, feeling very exposed without it, and her large size made her feel clumsy and awkward as she struggled to stand up, but gave up when she staggered and fell again, flat on her face, her long dark hair almost strangling her.

'No, we're not. Due to Ninetales' gift, you can not return to the human world, however, there is nothing stopping you from entering _this_ world,' Gardevoir explained sadly.

'But where is this world, Gardevoir? What do these symbols mean?' Amez inquired, shoving her hands in Gardevoir's face, the images embedded in them still burning brightly.

'I can not tell you, Amez,' she replied sorrowfully, gently pushing Amez's hands away, causing her to ball them into fists to try and stop the burning sensation. 'You wished to quit the team, and that wish has been granted. It is up to you to figure out where to go from here. Although I must warn you, Amez, being the Firebolts leader is who you are, and who you were destined to be,' she tried to explain.

Amez sat up on her knees, sighing. 'Well maybe destiny made a mistake with me, just like I made a mistake by leading that cave exploration.'

'Fate makes no mistakes, it is inevitable, yet right now, you are running away from it, denying it. Now it is time for you to discover that on your own,' Gardevoir frowned, exasperated at Amez's refusal to listen, as she began to fade away.

'Remember Amez, you can not run from destiny,' she warned, before disappearing completely, leaving Amez alone in the forest, without a word of goodbye.

Amez lay back down again, curling into a ball like she would do if she was still an Eevee, holding her knees to her chest for warmth. She felt scared, alone, and forever guilty, as the tears began to fall from her face once again as the memories of Pikachu's last moments returned, the retching feeling in her stomach coming back with it, causing her to breakdown in tears yet again.

'Sorry Absol, but it looks like keeping the Firebolts name alive is up to you now,' she whispered to herself.

After about an hour of simply crying to herself until she was unable to cry anymore, Amez managed to fall into a heavy sleep, all the emotional happenings of the day wearing her out. Soon, the sun arose; washing away the darkness at the same time a blue blur came swooshing past the sleeping girl.

'A human?'

-XxX-

**A/N: I made an MV for Team Firebolts to the song 'Broken', so please visit the Youtube link on my profile! **

**Rose**


End file.
